This invention relates to an improved trigger system for a semiautomatic firearm. Target shooters and those firearm users desiring great accuracy have shown a need for a trigger pull as light as a few ounces. To have a very light trigger pull the sear or catch that holds a hammer in a locked position must be operable with a small amount of pressure. This is achieved in this invention using a lever system powered by the hammer strut spring to put a small amount of pressure to hold the sear faces in a lock position with both sear faces moving essentially simultaneously when a trigger of the firearm is pressed. Recoil acts to reset the hammer side of the sear face through the lever system and to reset a resettable trigger assembly. A trigger disconnect lever in the resettable trigger assembly acts to reset the sear instantaneously to prevent continual firing when the trigger is in a depressed position and a trigger pull spring acts to pull the resettable trigger assembly to a firing position when the trigger is released.
A manually operable safety acts to move the sear faces to an open position and to lock the lever system in place to prevent operation of the firearm in either a cocked or uncocked position.